Friday the 13th Part XII: Beyond the Ashes
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: Tommy Jarvis has been successful in trapping Jason back in the lake and now owns the camp. A new group of counsellors prepare for a summer of relief but one of them accidentally frees Jason. What will happen next?
1. Surprise Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Friday the 13th is owned by Paramount Pictures/New Line Cinema. I own nothing!

He stood at the lake, watching the flames burn out in the pink morning sky. Panting with the exertion of putting Jason back into his watery grave as beads of sweat rolled down his face, he sighed with relief, hoping that nothing would help the masked murderer extend his 30 year massacre.

Lugging the sack of equipment he brought with him for his grisly task, 42 year old Tommy Jarvis headed to his Jeep. He had come back to Crystal Lake after nearly two decades of recovery from the last couple of times he faced his adversary. Now, he had a different purpose in life.

He started up his Jeep and drove out of the old camp grounds. Passing a sign that said 'SOLD', a smile began to creep up his tired face. There was only one way he could make sure that Jason remained where he was and that way was to own the camp.

During his hiatus, Tommy had written a best-selling novel about his experiences in Crystal Lake. It made him an overnight sensation and an eventual millionaire. Months ago, when he was on his book tour, fans had often asked him if he would ever return to Crystal Lake, putting the seeds in his brain to buy the camp.

It had taken months of planning and watching the news for him to figure out Jason's patterns. It had taken him a few weeks to gather supplies and trail him before finally luring the murderer to the place he had died in when he was ten. It took him a mere few hours to trap him in the lake. Everything had seemingly gone to plan for him and now he was ready to commence the second part of his plan...opening the camp again...

Karen Dukakis and her best friend Erika Abbott spent a few hours early that morning, packing for their trip to Crystal Lake. The two best friends lived in a townhouse in a small town in upstate New York. They had been inseparable since they were pen pals, living in two different countries. Now, in their 20s, they did everything together. This summer was no different.

They had heard about the purchase of the infamous 'Camp Blood' and, being two women with a high sense of adventure, were the first of many to apply to be counsellors. They were immediately accepted, both having degrees in Early Childhood Education.

"I can't believe we're heading to the camp now" Erika said excitedly as they packed her metallic blue '07 Pontiac G5 "It's going to be a great adventure"

"If you get any more excited, you're going to go into Cardiac Arrest" Karen laughed, tossing her golden blonde hair behind her shoulder with a single shake of her head "Breathe, Erika. The kids won't be arriving for a couple of weeks. We're doing grunt work"

"Very funny" Erika said, closing the car trunk "About as funny as a rubber crutch"

"Take it easy" Karen chided her, winking as they got into the snappy sports car "I was just teasing"

"Do we have everything?" Erika asked, starting the ignition. Karen rolled her blue green eyes.

"We're good to go, Skipper!" Karen drawled, making Erika roll her golden eyes in return...

It was early in the afternoon when the best friends arrived at the camp. Erika parked in the clearing next to a 2002 Chevrolet Avalanche. A black Jeep was parked near the main office.

"Charming place" Karen said dryly as Erika killed the engine and they got out. "I wonder if we're under-dressed" She gestured to their denim cutoff shorts and spaghetti strap tank tops.

Erika said nothing as she surveyed the area. In the distance, there was a shirtless, slightly muscular man chopping wood. He stopped his task to look at the newcomers with penetrating grey blue eyes.

"Well at least there's one good looking guy here" Erika murmured, admiring the man's tan "He's got the build of a soldier"

"Here comes another one" Karen said, shielding her eyes as she saw a middle aged blonde man approaching them from one of the cabins "I have a feeling it might be our boss"

"Good afternoon, ladies" he said as he stood next to them "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. I'm your employer, Tommy Jarvis"

"Erika Abbott" Erika said, shaking his hand "It's a pleasure to be here"

"Nice to meet you, Erika"

"Karen Dukakis" Karen added, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Karen" Tommy said with a smile "I'm glad you ladies are here. Nancy has already started in the kitchen, Jarrett and Debbie are working on the cabins and Jake is busy chopping firewood. There's more to be done but thankfully we're ahead of schedule"

"Great" Karen exclaimed with mock-enthusiasm "What would you like us to do?"

"Erika, I want you to set up the canoes and archery range" Tommy said, examining the clipboard he was holding "Karen, I'd like you to work on the Arts and Crafts Cabin"

"Will do" Erika said, nodding with enthusiasm "I'm right on it"...

... Debbie Richards stood in front of Cabin B, wiping sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She had been cleaning the cabins for a few hours now and her back hurt from bending a lot.

She sat on a nearby chair, blowing stray strands of hair out of her face. She knew that after she finished with this cabin that she had to help Jarrett put up the lifeguard towers. Groaning, she secretly hoped more people showed up to help out.

Slowly standing up, she grabbed the bucket of cleaning supplies from the floor and headed towards Cabin D, where her boyfriend Jarrett was just finishing up with the gutter.

"Hey Jarrett" she called out to the muscular Japanese-American man on the ladder "Almost done?"

Jarrett Tanaka set down the hammer and climbed down the ladder upon hearing Debbie's greeting.

"Just finished now" he replied, wiping his palms on the seat of his khaki shorts "Do you know if any more counsellors arrived?"

"Not at all" she said, staring out at the shore of the lake "Are you ready to do the lifeguard towers?"

"Ugh" he groaned, putting his tank top back on "Jarvis is a slave driver! Isn't it time to break for lunch?"

As if on cue, they heard Nancy calling out from the Mess Hall Cabin.

"Guys!" she called out from the doorway "Lunch time!"

"Alright!" Jarrett exclaimed, putting the hammer and nails back in the tool box "She read my mind!"...


	2. The Mess Hall

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

... By the time Nancy called Jarrett and Debbie, nearly everyone else assembled in the Mess Hall cabin. Karen and Erika sat at the table with Nancy and Tommy while the rest filed in. Soon, everyone was inside the cabin except for Jake, who wanted to finish his work before anything else.

"It's nice to see everyone has arrived" Tommy announced, standing up "Now, we all know why we're here, and the kids won't be coming for another two weeks. But, I just wanted everyone to know how safe we are this summer...which is a first in many years. First and foremost though, I'd like to welcome all of you here."

With that, he sat down and everyone began to eat.

"Hey" Karen nudged Erika "It looks like that guy you were ogling earlier isn't in here. Apparently he's still chopping wood"

"Hmmm" Erika said, pursing her lips in thought as everyone enjoyed roast beef sandwiches "Maybe I should bring him some water and a sandwich"

"Good idea" Karen replied, rolling her eyes "While you're at it, bake him a cake too"

"Where's Jake?" Tommy asked, scanning the room "Didn't he hear you?"

"He said he wanted to finish his job first" Valerie, the head Girls' counsellor said as she took a bite out of her sandwich "Why?"

"I think someone should bring him lunch then" Tommy said, taking a sip of water.

"I'll do it" Erika volunteered, standing up.

"Okay, good" Tommy said, smiling. Erika grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of ice cold water.

"Save one for me" Erika whispered to Karen before heading out the door...

... Erika walked along the path of cabins, clutching the sandwich and bottle of water. It was an unusually hot day and she was happy that the weather was so nice.

As she approached Jake, she tried calming the butterflies she had in her stomach. She then found it was no use when she saw him stretching his limbs while holding the axe.

"Um, excuse me...Jake?" she said nervously as his back was facing her. He stopped stretching and slowly turned around to face her. Her breath caught in her throat as she got a good look at him. He had dark close cropped hair and steely blue grey eyes that were narrowed naturally.

"And who might you be?" he asked in a somewhat husky masculine voice as he held the axe to the ground.

"I'm Erika Abbott" she said, introducing herself "I noticed you weren't joining us for lunch so I brought a sandwich and some water for you"

He stared at her, an amused grin creeping across his chiselled face.

"Thanks" he said, taking the sandwich and bottle of water from her outstretched hands "I'm Jake Reilly"

"Nice to meet you, Jake" Erika replied, smiling at him "I guess I better head back then...see you around"

With that, she turned and headed back to the Mess Hall Cabin. Jake watched her leave, staring after her with a small smile on his face...

As it turned out, Tommy left after lunch to run some errands, leaving the counsellors to continue their work. By then the remaining three male counsellors arrived as the rest of them began setting up the pier at the shores. Jake had meanwhile finished his task and joined in.

The sun was high in the air and everyone enjoyed working in the water, as it was a nice refreshing change.

"Man" Damon Graham, a muscular African American, whistled as he looked at Nancy and Erika "This is going to be one fun summer!"

"Hey man" his friend Bruce McClane said, rolling his jade green eyes "I think they're out of your league...especially the brunette" He gestured to Jake, who was watching Erika.

"That don't mean shit" Damon scoffed, flexing his muscles "No girl can resist this"

"Knock it off, guys" David Lansford, the head Boys' Counsellor said as he approached them "We have to finish putting the pier in"

Damon rolled his eyes and grudgingly continued working.

"I hope we finish this soon" Erika said, enjoying the feel of the hot sun on her skin "Tommy wanted me to fix up the sports equipment cabin and do the inventory of equipment"

"I'm sure we can finish up around here ourselves if you'd like to run along" Valerie said, putting her shoulder length auburn hair in a ponytail "I don't think there will be any trouble without you"

"Thanks" Erika said, saluting Karen before skipping off to the equipment cabin. Jake stood there, watching her leave before deciding to follow her.

"What is with that guy?" Karen asked Debbie and Valerie as she watched him leave "How old is he?"

"That's Jake Reilly" Valerie said, motioning for the girls to help her carry a large piece of the pier to Jarrett, who was putting the pieces in place. "Ex Marine I think...he's the counsellor in charge of athletics. I don't know how old he is, but he's definitely older than most of us"

"Kinda cute" Debbie said, smiling wistfully "But he seems kinda creepy"

"Don't let him intimidate you" Valerie said to Debbie and Karen "He's really nice once you get to know him, but he's also intense"

"So I see" Karen said, as they brought the piece to Jarrett, who was waiting for them "He seems harmless enough"

Debbie giggled, running her hand through her pixie cut dirty blonde hair after they placed the planks in the water.

"Valerie" Karen asked, looking at the lake "Where is Jason buried?"

Valerie looked up at Karen sharply before answering.

"He's underneath that alcove over there" Valerie said quietly, gesturing to a little island near them "I don't want any more mention of Jason around here or Tommy will have a cow"

"I'm sorry" Karen apologized sincerely "I was only curious because of the legends"

"It's alright, I suppose" Valerie sighed, putting an arm around Karen and Debbie "I was curious too when I first heard about the camp opening again. But you have to promise me that you won't mention anything else on the subject"

"I promise" Karen replied, smiling.

"Me too" Debbie added, shuddering "I don't want to even remember about Jason"

Little did they know, that Jason wouldn't remain under the lake forever..


End file.
